


Cuenta conmigo

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Nijimura, la necesidad de cuidar de los demás es casi instintiva, pero con Akashi se multiplica por dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuenta conmigo

Akashi es un mocoso bajito y resentido, con una lengua de oro para la oratoria, un talento innato para cualquier cosa y una determinación que podría mover montañas.

Y si es tan fuerte, Nijimura se pregunta por qué siente la necesidad de cuidar de él. 

En realidad en Nijimura, la necesidad de cuidar de los demás es casi instintiva, pero con él se multiplica por dos. Akashi a veces es difícil de leer porque está hecho de capas y capas de contradicciones y señales extrañas que parecen advertir a Nijimura de qué algo no va bien, aunque ni siquiera sepa qué es. Así que, cuanto más fuerte e independiente le parece Akashi, más ganas tiene Nijimura de protegerlo del mal invisible que lo acecha.  
Pero tampoco sabe cómo hacerlo. No son ni siquiera amigos, solo senpai y kohai (o capitán y vicecapitán), y además es bien consciente de que las palabras no son su fuerte. Posiblemente si se acercara a Akashi e intentase animarlo, lo único que conseguiría es confundirlo o que lo considerase un metomentodo (que posiblemente es lo que sea). Además de que ni siquiera sabe si realmente algo va mal o son sus imaginaciones.  
Sin embargo no puede quedarse al margen cuando ve a Akashi recogiendo sus cosas en el vestuario con los hombros caídos y la mirada hastiada. No sabe qué puede hacer pero sabe que algo tiene qué hacer.

— Ey, Akashi — se acerca a él — Buen trabajo.

Akashi le dedica a Nijimura una mínima sonrisa de cortesía que no es ni una sombra de una real.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Nijimura entrecierra los ojos como si así pudiese escanear la mente de Akashi y ver qué sucede dentro.  
— Nada. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

Eso es mentira. Bueno, es verdad porque es más que evidente los surcos negros que hay bajo los ojos (preciosos, por otra parte) de Akashi, pero hay algo más detrás. Nijimura tampoco quiere insistir si él no quiere contárselo, pero no puede dejarlo así sin más, así que hace lo primero que por impulso se le pasa por su cabeza. Coge la mochila de Akashi con decisión.  
Akashi lo mira confundido. Su mochila pesa mucho más que la de Nijimura.

— Te acompaño a la estación.

— Puedo llevar yo mi mochila, Nijimura-san.

— ¿No dices que estás cansado? Pues andando. El equipo te necesita en plena forma. Por cierto, ¿qué llevas aquí, piedras? — le pregunta mientras traspasan las puertas del instituto.

— Libros. De shogui.

Resulta cómico ver a Nijimura con las dos asas de una mochila de un hombro y la otra colgando del otro, y Akashi no puede evitar poner una mueca divertida. Es lo más contento de lo que Nijimura lo ha visto en todo el día, así que se siente satisfecho.

A Akashi le encanta ver a Nijimura ayudar de la mejor manera que puede, que es mucho más efectiva de lo que nunca jamás se llegará a imaginar. Sin embargo, es una pena que haya elegido una tarea que le mantiene los dos brazos ocupados.

Porque si los tuviese libres podría cogerle de la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble tan cutrecillo, escrito en quince minutos, no tenía ni título. Tampoco me termina de gustar el que le he puesto, pero Ao3 me obliga


End file.
